Poder de tres?
by Joseph Granger
Summary: Una extraña historia en la que el poder de tres interviene junto a el famoso trío. Un nuevo personaje que posee un poder inimaginable, ¿que hará con él?
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar muy lejano tras unos altos muros y un castillo lleno de encantamientos, una pluma mágica escribía un nombre:

-Nowe Maithe Drenkass

Nuevo alumno de Hogwarts, primer año académico:1990

Hijo de :

-Charles Drenkass

-Noelia Aguirre.

Ambos muggles.

En ese instante un médico le entregaba a una mujer un bebe recién nacido era un bebe muy guapo, y tenia una extraña peculiaridad, tenia un ojo verde y uno azul eléctrico.

-Como se va a llamar?-dijo el médico

-Nowe Maithe Drenkass.

Los años pasaron y Nowe se hizo mayor y a los 8 años ya había leído y releído millones de veces cualquier libro que hablara de magia y fantasía y se inventaba aventuras en las que él era el protagonista y hacía cosas grandiosas. Estaba en el parque acabando el último capítulo de su libro favorito cuando unos chavales más mayores que él empezaron a insultarle por leer tanto.

Lo que paso fue lo más extraño que le había pasado a Nowe en su vida, al momento una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte apareció elevando por los aires a los chavales para posteriormente caer desde una altura de 6 metros.

Los chavales quedaron en el suelo, apenas podían moverse y Nowe corrió lo más que pudo hasta su casa. ¿Qué había sido eso? No era posible, desde bien pequeño sus padres le inculcaron que aunque leyera libros de ese tipo la magia no existía.

Para suerte de Nowe, a su padre tenían que trasladarlo a un pueblo de España, con lo que no volvería a ver a esos niños.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de lo muy diferente que era el pueblo en el que se encontraba respecto del pueblo de Inglaterra.

Nowe creció en aquel pueblo felizmente y conoció a un par de amigos que se pirraban por los libros de magia y aventuras al igual que él.

Un día jugando al escondite, Nowe se escondió detrás de unos árboles, creyendo que era un buen sitio y que no le encontrarían, pero sin querer piso una rama y esta se rompió con un ruido muy fuerte. ¡Genial, ya me han descubierto. Pensó irónicamente.

Para su sorpresa, cuando su amigo pasó al lado de él no lo vio y continuó buscando.

¿Qué significa esto? Nowe se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto del mismo color que él árbol con lo que su amigo no lo había podido encontrar.

A partir de entonces, ese tipo de "accidentes fueron cada vez más frecuentes.

Un día estaba intentando coger un libro de una estantería a la que no llegaba y el libro bajó solo. Otra vez cuando estaba jugando en el comedor de su casa con el balón, le pegó mal y este se desvió directo hacia un jarrón, lo golpeó y cuando iba a caer al suelo, Nowe extendió la mano como para querer cogerlo y el jarron se paralizó. Nowe llegó a cogerlo y lo puso en su lugar escabulléndose a toda prisa de la casa.

En la mañana de se décimo cumpleaños, antes de que sus padres se despertaran, Nowe se levantó y puso la tele, Un nuevo episodio de su serie favorita, Embrujadas, estaba siendo emitido. Una nueva bruja, Paige, aparecía con un nuevo poder: la telekinesis orbitacional y el poder de los luces blancas.

Era una muchacha que aprendía muy rápido el uso de sus poderes, sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Nowe registraron esos poderes al igual que habían hecho con las otras embrujadas, quedando en ese cuerpo para siempre. Nowe, que ya empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba después de ver algún capítulo de embrujadas, intentó traer desde la cocina el desayuno diciendo:

-Desayuno!-El desayuno apareció delante de él. No se lo podía creer!

Estaba ensimismado utilizando esos poderes para su diversión cuando en la ventana del comedor algo se estampó. Nowe se sobresaltó mucho, y abrió la puerta telekinéticamente. Una lechuza entró con una carta la dejó y se fue.

"Nowe Maithe Drenkass.

C/ El torico nº 37

Chiva. Valencia. España.

-Una carta para mi? Se extrañó. En ese instante entraron su padre y su madre por la puerta del comedor.

-¿Qué es eso Nowe?-le dijo su padre mientras cogía la carta y la leía. Cuando terminó se la dio a su mujer y luego ésta se la dio a Nowe. La carta decía:

_Estimado señor Drenkass, nos complace decirle que ha sido usted admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Si está dispuesto a aceptar la plaza le rogamos esté presente en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King's Cross, en Londres el uno de septiembre del año que viene, le rogamos, envie la lechuza con su respuesta, si acepta dentro de un año, es decir el 16 de julio le enviaremos otra carta con la lista de materiales necesarios._

-Puedo ir? Preguntó rápidamente Nowe.

-Que tipo de broma crees que es esta?-le dijo su padre.

-No es ninguna broma. Respondió Nowe. Y al momento pronunció las palabras:

-Cuadro!-el cuadro orbitó desde la pared hasta su mano.

-Desde cuando sabes hacer eso? Le preguntó su madre, un tanto asustada.

-Desde que tengo memoria aproximadamente.

-Así que resulta que la magia si que existe!-dijo su padre extrañado.

-Sí, y yo quiero ir a esa escuela, por favooooooor.

-De acuerdo, pero esa estación esta en londres.- dijo la madre de Nowe.

-No hay problema! No os lo había dicho pero me tienen que volver a trasladar, y esta

vez es a Londres.

-Biennnnn!-dijo Nowe podré conocer a otros como yo.

Dos semanas más tarde:

-Bueno ya hemos llegado a Londres-dijo el padre.

-Bonito lugar verdad?-dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Aquel viejo hombre iba vestido con una túnica y llevaba unas gafas de media luna.

-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de Hogwarts. He venido para enseñarle a su hijo algunos sitios a los que poder ir durante este año que le queda antes de ingresar en Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo pero podemos ir con él ¿no?

-Si por supuesto. Acompáñame Nowe y os enseñaré los lugares mágicos de londres.

El director les acompañó al Caldero chorreante y les dijo todo lo que había por allí lugares de interes, pero lo que más le interesó a Nowe fue la biblioteca del callejón Diagon. El profesor se fue a la hora de la comida y Nowe se quedó en el caldero junto con sus padres a comer.

El resto del verano, no había un solo día que Nowe no fuera a la biblioteca y se psara horas y horas leyendo. En una semana ya se había leído Historia de Hogwarts( le interesaba mucho su futuro colegio), Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las artes oscuras "principios básicos, Grandes Eventos mágicos del siglo XX y gran cantidad de libros de hechizos que podía ojear de vez en cuando, incluso se hizo muy amiga de la bibliotecaria, la señorita Tilmitt. La señorita Tilmitt era una muchacha de corta edad, de unos 24 años bajita, de pelo rojizo que le llegaba por los hombros y con tirabuzones. La señorita Tilmitt le había contado mucho a Nowe sobre la ley mágica y la restricción con los menores excepto a veces en accidentes o situaciones en que peligra la vida. Nowe prestó mucha atención en aquella frase, pues a estas alturas ya había el total control de sus poderes.

La última semana de agosto, Nowe entró en la biblioteca como siempre y la señorita Tilmitt le dijo :

-Nowe, pequeño tengo que ir un momento a Gringotts y voy a cerrar la puerta con llave. ¿te apetece quedarte?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bueno entonces me voy, hasta luego!-dijo la señorita Tilmitt cerrando la puerta.

Nowe se quedó solo en la biblioteca y prosiguió con su lectura del libro"Magos que se hacen".Este libro hablaba de los tipos de magos que habían usando la magia, tales como animagos, rompemaldiciones, cuidacriaturas, etc . Pero en una página encontró una referencia a otro libro "Magos que nacen". Magos que nacen, penso Nowe, que será ese libro. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo, pues al saber el título del libro dijo en voz alta:

-Libro Magos que nacen.

El libro orbitó hasta su mano y Nowe empezó a leerlo. Hablaba de muchos tipos de magos que lo habían sido desde su nacimiento, tales tipos eran los metamorfomagos, cuya habilidad era morfear cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Los avatares, cuyos ojos bicolor eran capaces de copiar cualquier poder que quisiera tener, lo cual les hacía muy fuertes y peligros.

-Así que soy un peligro. Pensó Nowe, soy un puto peligro.

Nowe siguió leyendo. Los avatares eran muy escasos y se detectaba uno cada cincuenta o sesenta años.

-Bien yo no seré un amenaza para nadie. Se dijo para si mismo Nowe.

Al instante llegó la señorita Tilmitt, y le vio con ese libro y cuando le iba a preguntar Nowe movió la mano y la congeló. Hizo que el libro orbitara a su sitio aún sin saber el lugar en el que estaba y descongeló a la señorita Tilmitt.

-Nowe que haces con… Hubiera jurado que tenías un libro, bueno no importa. Por cierto voy a irme de vacaciones así que cerraré la biblioteca durante lo que queda de agosto y parte de septiembre. Lo siento pero es que me apetece irme a la playa.

-De acuerdo espero que te lo pases muy bien-dijo Nowe pensando para si "MIERDA"

Nowe salió de la biblioteca y como cada miércoles se dirigió al caldero chorreante donde le esperaban sus padres para comer.

-Nowe querido hace días que solo vienes aquí durante todo el día, estamos muy contentos de que seas un mago pero creo que deberías hacer amigos, estás apunto de empezar un año escolar en la escuela del barrio.

-Ya lo se mamá, pero para un año que voy a estar en esa escuela no creo que me de tiempo a hacer amigos.

Nowe se paseó los ultimos días en Flourish y Blotts ojeando repentinamente un libro hasta que entraba algún cliente en la tienda, momento en el que tenía que descongelar al dueño de la librería para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí viendo libros que no pensaba pagar.

El último día de agosto llegó y lo que vio al llegar al caldero chorreante le sorprendió bastante, una familia muy numerosa hablaba en voz muy alta de la magia. El padre tenía el pelo de color rojo, la madre lo tenía rojo, y los hijos, todos eran pelirrojos. Nowe escuchó a la mujer diciendo:

-Fred como le hagas un conjuro a tu hermano te juro que será lo último que haces

-Pero mamá si solo es un hechizo longuilinguo.

-Sí mamá es totalmente inofensivo-. Añadió su gemelo.

-Guardad esa varita ahora mismo!-. dijo aquella mujer.

-Molly querida, es el último día no les riñas.

-Ya lo sé Arthur, pero es que no podemos tener una velada tranquila nunca.

-Mamá me pasas más chuletas?.

-Claro que sí mi pequeñín Ronald

-No me llames así, llámame solo Ron.

-Oh, al pequeño Ronnie no le gusta su nombre.

-Cállate Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Era extraño, nunca había visto a una familia de magos en una comida, y les parecía tan normal como cualquier otra excepto por las varitas y eso. Pensó Nowe.

Nowe fue al tabernero y le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Poco después aquel muchacho se acercó a la barra a pedir un helado y saludo a Nowe. El chico le preguntó que que hacía ahí y Nowe le dijo:

-Esperar un año para poder ir a Hogwarts.

-Oh! Así que tú también entrarás el año que viene.

-Sí. Estoy deseando ir.

-Soy Ron Weasley.

-Yo Nowe Drenkass

-Mira ves esos de allí son mi familia, ven que te los presento.

Ron llevó a Nowe hasta su familia y les presentó a sus padres, hermana y hermanos.

A Nowe le costó aprenderse los nombres y confundía a los gemelos.

Los dos niños estuvieron mirando toda la tarde en el callejón Diagon la tienda de varitas, se emocionaban viéndolas e imaginando cual iba a ser la suya. Por fin llegó la hora de despedirse la familia Weasley se iba a quedar esa noche en el caldero para estar más cerca de Kings Cross. Nowe dijo Adiós y se preguntó como iba a ser su nueva escuela muggle.


	2. Conociendo a Harry Potter

El primer día de colegio no fue normal, sino todo lo contrario, aquellos niños con los que había soñado si se metieron con él, y estuvieron todo el día. Cuando las clases acabaron Nowe se fue corriendo a su casa. Cuando llegó no había nadie en su casa y como se había olvidados las llaves orbitó sin ser visto. Cuando entró estaba tan cabreado que empezó a romper cosas con la aceleración de partículas poder de Piper de explotar cosas, se le da este nombre en la web oficial y solo paró cuando un vecino llamó a la puerta y con un simple hechizo hizo que todo volviera a su estado anterior y abrió la puerta. El vecino que había llamado era el señor Dincht que era un viejo amargado cuyos hijos le habían dejado tirado por la mala infancia que habían tenido con su padre y vivía con su esposa que era una depresiva adicta al alcohol y las anfetas.

-Buenas tardes Nowe, me ha parecido oir unos ligeros ruidos y he venido a ver que era.

Sí ligeros pensó Nowe con ironia. Y encima éste amargado ha venido a hacerse el héroe creyendo que eran ladrones.

-Noo, señor Dincht esque he puesto la música muy alta, jeje perdone.

-No pasa nada es que me he asustado. Bueno pues hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Cuando Nowe cerró la puerta dijo:

-Que pesadilla de hombre!

Su madre tardó en llegar aquella tarde ya que había ido a la peluquería y cuando llegó le preguntó cómo le había ido el primer día de colegio.

-Nada mal.- le respondió su hijo. Nowe sabía que si le decía algo a su madre sobre lo que había pasado no tardaria ni una sola hora en llamar a las madres de esos niños para echarles la bronca, era demasiado protectora.

Nowe sabía que si hacía algo con esos niños (algo mágico) tal vez no lo aceptarían en Hogwarts al año que viene. Muchos meses pasaron y Nowe puedo hacer algun amigo, en su colegio y durante todo ese tiempo, Nowe había vuelto todas las tardes a la biblioteca del callejón Diagon.

El último día de colegio les llevaron de excursión al zoo. Aquella mañana del 22 de Junio Nowe se despertó muy pronto y se vistió muy deprisa. Cuando ya estaba listo para salir aún faltavan dos horas para que se presentaran en el colegio. Nowe se puso a leer uno de sus incontables libros de hechizos hasta que se le hizo la hora de bajar a desayunar.

Se presentó en el colegio como todos sus amigos y se montaron en el autobús que les llevaria al zoo.

Al llegar allí los profesores les dijeron que tenían todo el día para estar jugando y divirtiéndose y cuando no les vieran jodiendo a los animales, que para algo era el último día de clase. Nowe se fue a dar el paseo solo, lo prefería así, por lo menos no le bombardeaban la cabeza con cosas de muggles.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la zona de los reptiles y vio a un muchacho hablando con una serpiente…. ¿¡Hablando con una serpiente? El muchacho era de pelo negro azabache y era más bien de la estatura de Nowe. Sin darse cuenta y como tantas otras veces, sus ojos se pusieron en acción y registraron aquella conversación, Nowe sabía perfectamente lo que hacía aquel niño, hablaba pársel con la serpiente. Un segundo más tarde empezó a entender lo que decían:

-A propósito de donde vienes?-dijo el muchacho de pelo negro

La serpiente señaló con al cola el cartel de criada en el zoológico.

Un muchacho empujó a Nowe al suelo y tras empujar al otro muchacho de pelo negro al suelo se puso a chillar que la serpiente se movia y que vinieran a verlo.

Un momento más tarde la gente salía a toda velocidad de aquella zona huyendo de una serpiente que había salido de su jaula. Nowe cogió a aquel muchacho y se lo llevó de allí hasta una zona más segura, detrás de la jaula de los monos.

-Oye sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- le preguntó Nowe.

-No para nada, siempre suceden este tipo de cosas cuando me asusto o me enfado- respondió aquel muchacho.

-Por cierto me llamo Nowe, Nowe Drenkass.

-Yo soy….

-No hace falta que lo digas, se nota por tu cicatriz, eres Harry Potter.

-Mi cicatriz? Espera cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es una larga historia para la que no hay tiempo y por cierto eso que acabas de hacer es…

-HARRY POTTER! DONDE ESTÁS!

-Vaya es mi tío Vernon, me espera una buena, será mejor que me vaya o será peor.

-Espera, no puedes irte todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

-Lo siento-respondió Harry mientras se iba.

Nowe se quedó en silencio y meditando, ese que acababa de conocer era Harry Potter, y gracias a la empatía había sentido un gran poder dentro de ese muchacho, sin duda alguna él también iría a Hogwarts.


	3. Hermione Granger

Los días pasaban y cuando faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, los padres de Nowe le dijeron que iban a hacer un viaje por el interior de Inglaterra e iban a viajar por muchos pueblos hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo muy tranquilo.

"Dios mío socorro" pensó Nowe.

Su madre al ver que ponía una cara no muy buena le dijo:

-Que pasa cariño, es que no quieres ir?.

-Eh, sí, sí quiero ir no es nada.

-Bueno pues ves haciendo tu maleta que nos vamos mañana por la mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Los padres de Nowe le dejaban llevarse lo que quisiera siempre que cabiera dentro de la maleta que tenía. Nowe metió todos los libros de hechizos y el poco espacio que quedaba lo usó para poner la historia de Hogwarts. La ropa y demás cosas ya las orbitaría.

Aquella semana habría sido una de las peores de la vida de Nowe si no hubiera sido por los libros que tenía y que a toda hora estaba leyendo. El día de su cumpleaños alrededor de las nueve de la mañana llegaron a el pequeño pueblo muy tranquilo, en el que no habían muchos habitantes y la mayoría eran ancianos.

-Con razón el pueblo es muy pequeño, son todos abuelos!

-Nowe! Eso no se dice.

Cuando aparcaron el coche le dijeron a Nowe que tenía hasta las doce para pasear por el pueblo y que luego tenía que ir a la casa que habían alquilado para pasar una semana.

Nowe se cogió su libro favorito: Hechizos y contrahechizos potentes

Nowe se dirigió a la biblioteca del pueblo preguntando a cada aldeano hacia donde quedaba la biblioteca, cada persona le indicaba una dirección así que estuvo dando vueltas durante media hora hasta que vio a una muchacha de pelo castaño con aspecto alborotado. Iba cargada con muchos libros y tenía aspecto de empollona. Nowe se dirigió a ella y le preguntó si sabía donde estaba la biblioteca. De cerca la muchacha era guapita, aunque tenía los incisivos más grandes de lo normal.

-Sí, claro ahora mismo yo iba hacia allá. Me puedes ayudar con estos libros?

-Sí por supuesto.

Nowe y la niña se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca y cuando llegaron:

-Por cierto me llamo Hermione Granger

-Yo soy Nowe Drenkass

-Encantada.

-Igualmente. Buff al fin llegué, he estado preguntando a todos los habitantes de este pueblo si me podían indicar la dirección de la biblioteca y cada uno me decía a un sitio.

-La verdad es que no creo que ninguno de esos abuelos haya ido nunca a la biblioteca.

-Eres de aquí?

-No! Dios mío que desgracia si fuera de aquí!

-Entonces no eres de aquí. Y como es que ibas a la biblioteca?

-Me gusta mucho leer.

-Aaah!

-Aunque esta biblioteca no tiene muchos libros. Por cierto tú para que querías venir.

-Adoro leer.

-Igual que yo!

Los dos entraron en la biblioteca. Nowe pensó que su casa era más grande que la biblioteca. Se dirigieron a los pasillos para colocar los libros en su sitio pero el hueco en que debía ir el último libro les quedaba muy alto y no habían escaleras.

-Cómo lo cogiste la última vez?- Le preguntó Nowe

-La verdad es que fue muy raro, simplemente quería cogerlo y al momento siguiente el libro cayó al suelo.

-Muy raro, sí- Dijo Nowe el cual empezaba a notar algo raro en aquella niña.

-Joder! Y ahora como lo pongo ahí arriba.

Bastaron esas palabras para que el libro flotara y se colocara en su sitio. Los dos niños se miraron durante un momento hasta que Nowe dijo:

-Es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

-No la verdad es que cosas como esta me suceden a menudo.

-Ummm, vamos fuera que te quiero enseñar algo- Dijo Nowe que todavía llevaba el libro de hechizos.

Cuando salieron lo que vieron no se lo esperaban para nada. Tras pasar el umbral de la puerta les esperaba una mujer de aspecto severo con gafas de montura cuadrada, con una capa de color esmeralda y de cabello negro recogido en un moño.

-Buenos días, soy la profesora McGonagall.-dijo la mujer.

-Ha venido usted para la carta de Hogwarts?-dijo Nowe

-En efecto.

-Hogwarts? Qué es Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione

-Lo sabrás enseguida Hermione-dijo la profesora

-Cómo ha sabido mi nombre?

-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Yo no voy con usted a ninguna parte-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione confía en ella-dijo Nowe

-Estas seguro?

-Sí completamente.

Los tres se fueron a una casa que parecía desocupada y cuando no miraba nadie la profesora sacó una varita y murmuró:

-_Cistem Aperio_

El cerrojo hizo un pequeño clac y la puerta se abrió y los tres entraron

Tras cerrar la puerta y encender una luz desde la punta de su varita la profesora McGonagall fue la primera en hablar

-He venido para entregaros unas cartas de Hogwarts.

-Cartas de Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione

-Nunca te ha pasado algo que no puedas explicar?-dijo Nowe.

-Sí, alguna vez.

-Bueno eso es magia.

-Alto, alto, alto. Me estás diciendo que soy una bruja?

-Sííí!

-Pero si en mi familia no hay antecedentes

-En la mía tampoco.

-No hace falta que hayan antecedentes, el gen mágico aparece donde quiere aparecer.

-Aaah!

-Bueno tomad, todo lo que necesitáis está en vuestra carta, el billete, la lista de materiales, las reglas del colegio y por cierto, el andén 9 y ¾ está oculto en la estación de King's Cross, entre el nueve y el diez, el 1 de septiembre debéis ir con decisión hacia esa pared antes de las once.¿De acuerdo?¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, podría venir conmigo, si no mis padres creerán que es mentira.

-Lo siento es que tengo mucha prisa

-Pero, pero…

-Yo iré, tengo algún control sobre mis poderes y podré enseñarselo

-Has dicho que tienes control sobre tus poderes y sin varita?-dijo la profesora.

-Sí, por?

-Vas a ser un gran mago muchacho.

La profesora McGonagall no tenía consciencia de la gran capacidad que iba a tener Nowe aún habiendo dicho eso.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo mucha prisa, adiós.

-Adiós-dijeron Nowe y Hermione a la vez.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la plaza. No tardaron en abrir sus cartas y Hermione leyó la suya en voz alta:

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia **

Director: Albus Dumbledore

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.Las clases comienzan el _1_ de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza con la respuesta antes del _31_ de Julio._

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

-Woww! Es increíble, pero es cierto soy…

-No chilles le cortó Nowe, se supone que es secreto.

-A ver la tuya- le dijo Hermione y Nowe se la dio

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia **

Director: Albus Dumbledore

_Querido señor Drenkass,_

_Cómo ya sabe tiene una plaza en Hogwarts y tal como prometimos le enviamos la lista de materiales._

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta.

-Ven, vamos a contárselo a mis padres.

Nowe y Hermione caminaron hasta la casa en que se alojaban los Granger, que sorpresa para Nowe cuando vio que era la casa de al lado en que estaban él y sus padres.

Los dos entraron en aquella casa y Hermione saludó a sus padres y les presentó a Nowe

-Encantada-dijo la madre de Hermione

-Mucho gusto-dijo el padre de la niña apretándole la mano.

-Debo deciros algo-dijo Hermione

-No nos asustes hija, que ocurre.

Hermione les entregó la carta a su madre. Tras leerla se quedó mirando a su hija y cuando iba a decir algo:

-No creas que es una mentira, porque es verdad.-dijo Hermione

-Sí, y yo lo puedo demostrar-dijo Nowe

Al momento hizo, con mucho esfuerzo de no mostrar sus poderes de embrujadas, que una tetera viniera hasta ellos y tras pronunciar un hechizo que había leído la tetera se llenó de té y aparecieron cuatro tazas.

Los padres de Hermione se quedaron tan sorprendidos como convencidos.

Y aquella semana fue la mejor de la vida de Nowe hasta ese momento. Él y Hermione iban todos los días a la biblioteca a leer los libros de Nowe (Hermione se fascinaba con la cantidad de libros de magia que tenía Nowe y se los leyó todos en menos de cuatro días)y se preguntaban a que casa irían y cual sería su varita y fantaseaban con sus futuros. Así mismo los padres de Nowe y los de Hermione se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. El último día decidieron jugar a la lotería y cuando Nowe cogío el boleto todavía en blanco pudo ver gracias a una premonición los números ganadores y les dijo a sus padres y a Hermione que hicieran un par de boletos con esos números. Aquella noche fue muy feliz en la lotería ganaron

1 millón de libras y como sólo habían dos boletos ganadores se repartían y los Drenkass se quedaron con una mitad y los Granger con la otra.

-Qué vamos a hacer con las 500000 libras?-dijo Nowe a su madre.

-Ya lo pensaremos mañana.

Al día siguiente la despedida fue muy triste sobretodo para Nowe y Hermione.

-Bueno no te preocupes, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre-dijo Hermione a Nowe.

-Sí pero para eso queda un mes y pico-le repuso Nowe.

-Lo sé, habrá que tener paciencia. Bueno felices vacaciones y hasta luego.-dijo la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sin ti no lo serán, adiós.-dijo el muchacho.

Nowe y sus padres llegaron a Londres por la mañana y fueron a cobrar el boleto de lotería. "Por lo menos dinero no nos faltará ni tampoco a los Granger" pensó Nowe.


	4. El callejón Diagon

Esa semana estuvo pidiéndole a su madre de ir al callejón Diagon y cuando por fín accedió ya estaban en agosto. Aquel día Nowe se levantó muy temprano y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta.

Sus padres que acababan de levantarse le dijeron que no tuviera tanta prisa que era muy pronto y por lo menos hasta dentro de hora y media no saldrían.

-Joo, pero yo quería estar casi todo el día comprando. Ahora que podemos destinar una parte del dinero a comprar muchas cosas mágicas incluyendo libros, escobas, golosinas etc.

-Tenemos que decirte algo del dinero.-dijeron sus padres.

Nowe se esperaba lo peor.

-Qué pasa, habéis perdido el boleto? Os lo han robado?

-No, nada de eso. Es solo que vamos a meter todo ese dinero en el banco que nos dijo Dombledore, ¿como era? Ah sí, Gingotts, vamos a meter el dinero en Gringotts, porque tu padre gana bastante dinero como para mantenernos y darnos bastantes caprichos así que no diremos nada a nadie y lo meteremos en Gringotts.

-Genial! Así en nuestra cámara de Gringotts tendremos unos…. A ver si un galeón son cinco libras…. Tendremos unos cien mil galeones ¡Guay!

Tras una hora que pasó muy lenta, Nowe y sus padres salieron camino del caldero chorreante.

Cuando llegaron Nowe fue corriendo al patio de atrás y pulsó los ladrillos en el orden correcto, y se abrieron los ladrillos dejando ver el tan ansiado Callejón Diagon.

Los padres de Nowe le dieron un par de galeones que llevaban encima y se fueron a guardar las 500000 libras en Gringotts cambiandolas a galeones primero y sacar un poco de dinero.

Nowe se fue a la biblioteca a saludar a la señorita Tilmitt. Tras saludarla se fue a la heladería de Florean Fortescue y se compró un helado tras esto sacó la carta de Hogwarts y se puso a mirar la lista de materiales un vez más.

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)

(Todas las prendas deberán ir etiquetadas con el nombre del alumno)

LIBROS

El libro reglamentario de hechizos(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk

Una historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

OTROS

Varita

Caldero de peltre (medida 2)

Juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

Telescopio

Balanza de latón

También se puede traer al colegio una lechuza, una tortuga o un gato.

Nowe omitió la parte de que los de primer año no pueden tener escoba propia y levantó la mirada justo cuando sus padres llegaban con un pequeño saco repleto de galeones y se lo dieron a Nowe y le dijeron:

-Lo sentimos hijo pero tu madre está indispuesta y tenemos que irnos, luego puedes volver a casa tu solo ¿no?

-Sí, claro claro. ¿Cuánto dinero hay en la bolsa?

-Unos 50 galeones. Nos han dicho que es más o menos lo que cuesta los materiales de un curso.

-¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

-Un mago de aspecto extraño, era rubio con el pelo muy largo y cuando le hemos preguntado el ha dicho, para mi hijo 50 galeones para el suyo no lo sé. Y se ha marchado con cara de que le hubieran restregado una mierda por la cara.-dijo su madre

-De acuerdo. Ya volveré yo solo.

Cuando Nowe se quedó solo se dirigió primero a Flourish & Blotts y compró la lista de libros y se dio cuanta de una cosa:

Los libros le habían costado tres galeones, y según los precios del año anterior lo restante no le iba a costar más de 10 galeones con lo que le sobraban unos 37 galeones para comprar lo que quisiera. Tenía una especie de libertad con un límite lejano(37 galeones equivalen a 185€, 228$).Luego de la librería fue a comprar las túnicas y le asombró ver la rapidez con que las túnicas se cosían solas en menos de 10minutos.

Compró las túnicas y se dirigió a comprar el caldero y la balanza con los ingredientes y el resto excepto la varita que se dejó para el final para su mayor disfrute.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Ollivander's y apareció un hombre viejo que le saludó y le dijo:

-Un nuevo mago, veamos ¿eres diestro verdad?

-Eh, sí

-Bien, a ver tus medidas.

Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que el metro, la pluma y el pergamino se movieran y empezaran a trabajar solos.

El señor Ollivander empezó a sacar una varita tras otra y Nowe agitando una tras otra sin ningún resultado. Hasta que el señor Ollivander le dijo:

-Muchacho eres particularmente difícil, me estás costando más que Harry Potter.

-Él ya ha venido?

-Sí claro vino hace un par de días. Espera creo que ya lo tengo.

El señor Ollivander se metió hacia dentro y Nowe se quedó esperando, hasta que el dueño de la tienda volvió a aparecer y le dio una varita.

-Toma, madera de secuoya, contiene microtrozos de zafiros y rubíes y pergamino quemado de un libro, provenientes de la casa de tres brujas.

-Tres brujas? Quienes?

-No lo sé yo solo puede recoger los trozos de estos cristales junto a la carbonilla del libro. Toma cógela.

Cuando Nowe la cogió sintió un escalofría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los pies y notó que todas las células de su cuerpo se agitaban.

-Por fín, hemos encontrado tu varita, serán 7 galeones.

-Tenga. Seguro que no me puede decir nada más sobre las poseedoras de aquella casa.

-No, lo único que puedo decirte es que esa varita estaba en un rincón que ya creía olvidado.

-Ah sí ¿Cuál?

-Las varitas de los avatares. Felicidades, tienes un poder mágico que no se había visto desde hacía cincuenta años. La varita escoge a su mago y cómo encontré los materiales de tu varita es algo extraño.

-Por qué?

-Llegaron en una carta que decía de donde provenían y qué eran.

-Wow!

-Sí, es extraño, pero hay algo que no será ninguna duda, serás un gran mago.

-Gracias.

Nowe salió de la tienda y se preguntó que podría comprar con los galeones que le sobraban.

Decidió no invertir mucha cantidad en libros de hechizos ya que gracias al libro de la Historia de Hogwarts sabía que había una biblioteca y si hacía amigos más mayores que él de su casa podía pedirles que le dejaran libros de hechizos.

Se compró una colección de libros de hechizos de defensa y maldiciones para usar en duelos de magos. También se compró una pluma a vuelapluma y tinta de colores (No hay que olvidar que si un niño va a la papeleria con mucho dinero se lo gasta todo)

Y una extraña pluma que escribía lo que pensabas.

Tras esto orbitó hasta su casa sin que le vieran y cuando llegó sus padres estaban esperándolo para cenar.


	5. El viaje en el tren y la elección

Los días que faltaban para Hogwarts, Nowe se los pasó leyendo y releyendo los libros del colegio y guardó la varita en el baúl para no sentir la tentación de usarla y ser expulsado antes de entrar.

Una semana antes del 1 de septiembre, Nowe empezó a hacer su baúl y vio que no le cabía todo así que desistió y se puso a ver la tele, se puso su canal favorito en el que estrenaban una serie nueva : Sabrina cosas de brujas.

Nowe, muy interesado se puso a ver la serie y tal y como esperaba, sintió una extraña sensación mientras sus ojos registraban el poder de los conjuros(Rimas que hacen efectos mágicos). Nowe subió a su habitación y dirigiéndose al baúl dijo:

-Este baúl necesita más capacidad

dásela pero sin que parezca verdad.

Al momento el baúl se iluminó y Nowe vio que por fuera parecía el mismo pero por dentro era bastante más grande. ¡ Su capacidad se había triplicado!

Nowe empezó a meter todos sus libros, después metió el caldero y una caja en la que iban los ingredientes de pociones. Después metió la capa de invierno y los guantes de piel de dragón. Arriba metió las túnicas y encima de éstas la varita. Todo cabía perfectamente a pesar de haber metido setenta y tres libros de magia en el baúl.

Hasta que llegó el último día, Nowe sacó del baúl todas las cosas día sí día también.

La noche del último día llegó y Nowe se fue muy impaciente a la cama. Esa noche no consiguió dormir mucho y soñó que un sombrero le decía que tenía que elegir por si mismo y que debía hacerlo ya , al momento unas extrañas puertas aparecieron, habian cuatro y cada una era de un color, de izquierda a derecha las puertas eran: blanca, naranja, verde y negra.

Sin saber porque Nowe se decidió por la blanca y entró en ella y al atravesarla se despertó y no se acordaba de nada del sueño. Cuando el chico y sus padres salieron de la casa para dirigirse a King's cross eran las 9 en punto y el tren salía a las once.

En la ciudad había atasco, así que tardaron una hora en llegar a la estación. Nada más llegar se dirigieron al lugar en donde habían quedado con la familia Granger. Éstos ya los estaban esperando y cuando los vieron se dirigieron hacia ellos y Hermione gritó:

-Hola Nowe!

-Hermione!

Y los chicos se dieron dos besos y un abrazo, tras esto Hermione le dijo:

-Qué tal has pasado este último mes?

-No ha estado mal, vivo cerca del callejón Diagon, así que pude entrar y ensayar algunos hechizos.

-Yo he intentado recoger la máxima información posible. ¿Sabías lo de Harry Potter? Ese muchacho tiene que tener un gran talento.

-Bueno, yo lo conozco.

-Lo conoces?-dijo la niña.

-Sí, fue el último día de colegio. Fuimos al zoo de excursión y me lo encontré en la zona de reptiles.

-Wow! Es increíble. ¿ Y cómo es?

-Bueno parece un chico muy normal.

-Bueno será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia el andén 9¾ ¿Dónde está?

-Entre los andenes 9 y 10-dijo Nowe-Hay que dirigirse hacia la pared que hay entre los dos andenes.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es un poco raro. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Sí por favor, no me fio mucho de la barrera.

.Bueno coge tu baúl y ponlo en un carro y luego nos dirigiremos hacia la barrera.

-Oye, ¿nuestros padres podrán pasar?

-No lo sé

-Creo que ninguna barrera por muy mágica que sea podrá separarnos de nuestros hijos ¿verdad Jane?.

-Ya lo creo Noelia.

Los niños cogieron sus carros y se dirigieron a la barrera mientras Hermione murmuraba:

-Nos estampamos, nos estampamos.

Pero pasaron la barrera sin ningún problema. Tras pasarla, vieron el famoso expreso de Hogwarts. Subieron los baúles al tren y Hermione dijo que se iba a buscar sitio por delante y Nowe fue a buscar sitio por detrás. Nowe encontró un compartimiento vacío, dejó el baúl y bajó a despedirse de sus padres.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá.

-Adiós hijo, cuidate-dijo su padre.

-Adiós cariño¿ Lo llevas todo? Estudia mucho eh!

-Sí mamá, lo haré adios a los dos.

Nowe volvió al tren y se fue al compartimiento, y por el camino encontró a Hermione que le dijo:

-Donde estabas? Te he buscado por todo el tren, me ha tocado un compartimiento en el que no conozco a nadie,¿No se suponía que el que encontrara uno vacío avisaría al otro?

-Lo siento, me estaba despidiendo.

-Tan pronto? Pero si aún faltan cinco minutos.

-Ya, pero así estoy seguro de que mis padres no se echarán atrás. Les va a costar acostumbrarse a que no esté.

-Bueno, tú verás, me voy a despedirme de mis padres. Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego!

Nowe se sentó en el cómodo asiento de su compartimiento y poco después llegó él.

-Hola, te importa que me instale aquí durante el viaje? Anda! Pero si eres Nowe

-Hola Harry!¿ Qué tal el verano?

-Mejor que nunca. ¿ Tú también eres mago?

-Qué soy que?-dijo Nowe en broma.

-Mierda ya he metido la pata-dijo Harry

-Que era broma! sí, soy mago y aquel día en que nos conocimos ya lo sabía y sabía tu nombre porque eres muy famoso.

-Sí, lo se, por lo de que sobreviví al Voldemort ese.

-Ese viejo brujo Voldemort, será cabronazo.

-Sí, no hace falta que lo menciones.

Al momento llamaron a la puerta y en muchacho de pelo rojizo entró y preguntó:

-Hola puedo sentarme con vosotros?

-Hola Ronald!-dijo Nowe

-Anda Nowe.

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntó Harry

-Sí, el año pasado mientras Ron y su familia pasaban los últimos días en el Caldero Chorreante antes de que sus hermanos mayores fuesen a Hogwarts.-dijo el niño.

-Vaya!-dijo el de la cicatriz-qué casualidad.

El viaje transcurrió de lo más normal hasta que llegó un niño que preguntaba por una tortuga que había perdido.

Después de que los chicos le dijeran que no la habían visto y el muchacho se fuera, Ron empezó a hablar de lo patetica que era su rata y dijo que sabia un hechizo para hacerla amarilla.

Un hechizo, ehh? Bueno yo solo he probado algunos conjuros básicos y algunos que he oído, tendrá Ron también buen talento para la magia? pensó Nowe.

-Bueno creo que era…

-¿Alguien ha visto una tortuga? Un chico llamado Neville la ha perdido-le interrumpió en ese momento Hermione mientras entraba en el compartimento.

-Ya le hemos dicho que no Hermione. ¿Qué necesidad hay de preguntarlo dos veces?-dijo Nowe

-Era por si había pasado…. Oh! Estáis haciendo magia, veamosla-dijo la niña al ver la varita de Ron en la mano d éste.

-"Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que no sucedió nada y Hermione dijo:  
-Es eso un hechizo? No parece muy efectivo. Yo he probado algunos pocos pero me han salido bien. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria y espero que eso sea seuficiente.

Hermione siguió hablando mientras Nowe recordaba esos días de verano en que el uno al otro se hacían preguntas sobre hechizos, ninguno había fallado una sola pregunta.

-Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Hermione Granger. ¿ Y vosotros?

-Ron Weasley-dijo el pelirrojo

-Harry Potter – dijo Harry

-Eres tu realmente? Lo se todo sobre ti, Nowe ya me habló algo de ti durante el verano y además sales en un mogollon de libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes Eventos Mágicos del sigloXX.

-Wow, es verdad?-dijo Harry

-Sí, por cierto ya sabeis a que casa vais a ir, ojalá me toque Gryffindor, parece que es la mejor. Aunque tal vez estar en Ravenclaw no sea tan malo. Bueno deberiamos seguir buscando, deberíais poneros las túnicas ya estamos a punto de llegar. Hasta luego Nowe, Ron y Harry.

-Yo también espero estar en Gryffindor-dijo Nowe

-A mí me da igual, bueno casi, con tal de que ella no esté en la misma que yo.

Harry y Ron siguieron hablando mientras Nowe se ponía a pensar en la casa en la que podría estar cuando aparecieron en la puerta tres chicos, uno blanco como la nieve, y dos grandes como gorilas. Y el chico blanco dijo:

-Así que Harry Potter está en el tren, y eres tú ¿no?

-Sí-dijo Harry

-Yo soy….

-No espera no me lo digas-dijo Nowe- ¡¡¡¡¡Blancanieves y los dos King Kongs!

-Alguien hablaba contigo?-le dijo el chico-Soy Draco Malfoy, y estos son Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron, que aún se estaba riendo de lo de blancanieves, se tiraba por los suelos después de oir que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

-Te ríes de mi nombre? No necesito preguntarte el tuyo. Pelirrojo y túnica de segunda mano. Weasley, ¿verdad?

-Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos, Potter, y yo puedo ayudarte.-dijo Malfoy y le tendió la mano.

-No gracias, soy capaz por mí mismo.

En ese instante Nowe se puso a pensar en un conjuro para hacer una pequeña venganza contra Malfoy y se evadió y empezó a pensar:

a ver… pero se cortó cuando oyó que Malfoy decía:

-Vais a pelear con nosotros?

Y Nowe se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo ya la cosa se pondría fea. Y vio como Goyle alargaba una mano hacia una rana de chocolate y vio que Scabbers estaba cerca y

Se dijo: "No hay otra solución", así que con su telekinesia movió a la rata hasta el dedo de Goyle, de manera que pareció un salto y abrió la boca de la rata y la cerró pero con el dedo de Goyle dentro. Goyle soltó tal alarido, que los oidos de Nowe, Ron, Harry, Draco y Crabbe se ensordecieron y luego solo se oía un pitido. Cuando Nowe levantó la cabeza vio a Scabbers estamparse contra la ventana y caer al suelo mientras los tres chavales salian pitando y entraba Hermione mientras preguntaba que había pasado.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño-dijo Nowe

Nowe salió del compartimiento y siguió a los tres chicos que acababan de salir pitando y de repente Draco cayó al suelo y Nowe pasó por encima de él diciéndole:  
-Perdón, obstaculizas el paso- Nowe se dio la vuelta y entró al compartimiento en el momento en el que una voz anunciaba que llegarían a Hogwarts en cinco minutos y que no se preocuparan pro su equipaje.

Nowe se sentó y vio como Harry y Ron se empezaban a cambiar y le preguntaron que si él no se cambiaba. Nowe alzó la mirada, sacó la varita de su mochila susurró unas palabras y toda su ropa empezó a brillar y al instante ésta había cambiado al uniforme escolar.

-Wow!-dijo Ron impresionado-Eso ha sido increíble.

-Gracias-dijo el avatar.

Salieron del tren y oyeron una potente voz que decía:  
- ¡Primer año!¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Nowe vio como Hagrid saludaba a Harry mientras caminaban hacia las barcas que les llevarían por el lago hasta Hogwarts.

Tras la primera visión del asombroso castillo y unos largos oh, se montaron en las barcas. Nowe subió junto a unas gemelas y una chica que tras averiguarlo se llamaban Parvati y Padma Patil y la otra chica Lavender Brown.

Tras llegar a la puerta del castillo, el gigantesco hombre llamó tres veces y una mujer abrió la puerta, una mujer alta, era la profesora Mcgongall a la que Nowe ya conocia que los llevó hasta una pequeña habitación y les dio un discurso sobre las cuatro casas que Nowe ya conocia y les dijo que esperaran.

Cuando se fue todos se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a pensar en que consistiría la selección y cuando Ron dijo que su hermano le dijo que consistía en una prueba, Hermione se puso a recitar todos los hechizos que sabía y Nowe se tranquilizó un poco, si solo había que realizar un hechizo sería fácil.

De repente los fantasmas empezaron a aparecer de todos lados hablando de un tal Peeves y el castigo que debían darle.

La profesora McGonagall volvió y les llevó al Gran Comedor donde le hizo esperar en grupo mientras traía un taburete y ponía encima de él un sombrero viejo de mago. Tras esto el sombrero empezó a cantar un canción que hablaba de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y cuando terminó, la profesora sacó una lista y empezó a llamar a todos los que se encontraban en aquel grupo empezando por Hannah Abbot que fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Y luego los siguientes fueron pasando:

-Susan Bones- HUFFLEPUFF

-Terry Boot- RAVENCLAW

-Mandy Brocklehurst- RAVENCLAW

-Lavender Brown-GRYFFINDOR

-Millicent Bulstrode- SLYTHERIN

-Stephen Cornfoot- RAVENCLAW

-Michael Corner- RAVENCLAW

-Vincent Crabbe- SLYTHERIN

-Tracey Davis- SLYTHERIN

-Nowe Drenkass

Por fin había llegado la hora, Nowe se acercó al taburete se sentó y la profesora le puso el sombrero. Al segundo siguiente una vocecita el dijo:

-Vaya! Hacia mucho que alguien como tú no venía a Hogwarts-Nowe pensó que fue su imaginación pero juró que el sombrero había puesto mucho énfasis en la palabra túy siguió escuchando- vaya vaya, tienes un potencial que no había visto en siglos, está bien te colocaré en:

-GRYFFINDOR-chilló el sombrero.

Nowe se quitó el sombrero se lo dio a la profesora y se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a sentarse. La selección continuó y la profesora siguió llamando a nuevos alumnos:

-Kevin EntwhistleRAVENCLAW

-Justin Finch-FletchleyHUFFLEPUFF

-Seamus FinniganGRYFFINDOR

-Anthony GoldsteinRAVENCLAW

-Gregory GoyleSLYTHERIN

-Hermione Jane GrangerGRYFFINDOR

-Daphne GreengrassSLYTHERIN

-Wayne HopkinsHUFFLEPUFF

-Megan JonesHUFFLEPUFF

-Su LiRAVENCLAW

-Neville LongbottomGRYFFINDOR

-Morag MacDougalRAVENCLAW

-Ernie MacMillan HUFFLEPUFF

-Draco Malfoy SLYTHERIN

-Theodore Nott SLYTHERIN

-Pansy Parkinson SLYTHERIN

-Padma Patil RAVENCLAW

-Parvati Patil GRYFFINDOR

-Harry James Potter GRYFFINDOR

-Dean Thomas GRYFFINDOR

-Lisa Turpin RAVENCLAW

-Ronald Bilius Weasley GRYFFINDOR

-Blaise Zabini SLYTHERIN

Tras concluir la ceremonia el profesor Dumbledore pronunció unas palabras que sonaban a masoquismo y a una perdida de la cordura no muy reciente.

Los platos que tenian frente a ellos se llenaron enseguida y Nowe comió un poco de todo y tras acabar de cenar el profesor pronunció su discurso en el que hablaba de las prohibiciones del colegio y las pruebas del quidditch. Tras el discurso los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor siguiendo a los prefectos de sus casas hasta su sala común, el trayecto era un poco largo, pensó Nowe pero al ir observando el resto del colegio y lo maravilloso que era se sorprendió de verse de repente enfrente del cuadro de una señora gorda y que el prefecto de su casa, Percy, que era hermano de Ron, éste se lo había dicho a Nowe cuando Percy empezó a hacer uso de su autoridad como si fuera más importante que nadie y Ron se avergonzaba, pronunció las palabras _Caput Draconis_ y la señora decía correcto y se abría como una puerta dejando ver un hueco en la pared por el que se accedía a una sala redonda y grande, acogedora, con una gran chimenea y muchos sillones alrededor de ella. Al llegar a la habitación en cuya puerta se podía ver un cartel que decía "Primer año" todos se fueron a elegir una cama para el resto de su estancia en el colegio, seis camas, con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro y grandes. Cuando Nowe se tumbó en la suya se quedó dormido al instante


	6. Pérdida y la sala del séptimo piso

Se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana sin poder dormirse otra vez así que bajó a la sala común y se sentó en uno de aquellos comodísimos sillones. Tras estar un rato allí pensó que tal vez debería practicar algún hechizo por si acaso y así tal vez podría ganar algún punto para su casa en su primer día. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún libro cerca para aprender también la teoría y como no había nadie decidió orbitarlo:

-¡Libro reglamentario de hechizos clase 1!

Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver que el libro no aparecía y se quedó pensando Si el había conseguido del poder de la orbitación hacía mucho tiempo, porque le fallaba ahora . Pensó que era mejor no ponerse nervioso e intentó usar la telekinesis moviendo un sillón hacia un lado, pero éste tampoco se movió, empezaba a cabrearse y decidió explotar algo pero al apuntar a una mesa e intentar explotarla no pasó nada y entonces empezó a preocuparse. Porque sus poderes de avatar no funcionaban dentro del colegio, tendría este un "algo" mágico que le bloqueaba los poderes? No podía descartar esa posibilidad, así que intentó formular un conjuro sobre el fuego y dijo:

-_Un clima helado no es ideal,_

_que las llamas prendan hasta el final._

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron y Nowe se alegró bastante, por lo menos ese poder no lo había perdido. Se puso a practicar los hechizos no fuera cosa que eso también lo hubiera perdido, pero gracias al cielo estos aún le salían de maravilla y se olvidó de lo de sus otros poderes. Cuando iban a dar las siete se cambió de ropa y salio de la sala común hacia el gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Nowe no se sabía muy bien el camino puesto que no prestaba atención cuando Percy se lo había dicho la noche anterior así que iba un poco perdido, cuando se apoyó en un pared del cuarto piso para recordar que camino tenía que coger cuando la pared en la que se apoyaba se hizo a un lado y Nowe cayó dentro de una escalera que subía, sintiendo mucha curiosidad y pensando que aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de la primera clase subió la escalera y tras empujar lo que parecía una puerta se dio cuenta que había ido a parar justo al lado de un cuadro de un tal Barnabás el chiflado enseñando ballet a unos Trols. Justo cuando decidía que allí no había nada interesante un alumno de séptimo año salió de la nada de la pared de enfrente y dijo:

-Ups, no pensé que hubiera nadie, vaya, será mejor que hagas como que no has visto nada y detrás de él salía una muchacha por una puerta que acababa de aparecer y por la que se podía ver una sala en la que había una cama deshecha y un baño al fondo. Nowe se quedó mirando y se le ocurrió algo bastante bueno, así que usó su empatía para conectar con los sentimientos de los chicos y comprobar que era aquella sala y les dijo:

-Qué es esa sala? –Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta escudriñó los sentimientos usando la empatía( que no la había perdido, Gracias al cielo pensó Nowe)y descubrió que ellos habían pasado por allí hacía dos años en busca de un lugar con mucha intimidad y de repente se habían encontrado con una sala en la que había una gran cama y un gran baño. Nowe se quedó mirando aquel sitio y ellos se marcharon y la puerta desapareció. Intentó empujar la pared pero la puerta no aparecía, formuló un conjuro que no sirvió para nada y lo dejó por imposible y volvió por el pasadizo al cuarto piso y se encontró con un grupo de gente que ya iba a desayunar y se unió a ellos.

Mientras desayunaba no paraba de pensar en aquella extraña sala, pero cuando vino Hermione y se sentó a su lado se olvidó de aquella sala porque ella le dijo:

-Buenos días Nowe, esperando con impaciencia la primera clase? Ayer no pudimos hablar mucho de esto pero, que suerte que nos haya tocado en la misma casa ehh?

-Sí la verdad es que sí, y estoy muy contento de que sea Gryffindor-le respondió el niño.

-Mira ahí está Mcgonagall repartiendo los horarios. Cuál será la primera clase que nos toque? Mira ya se acerca!

La profesora McGonagall les entregó unos horarios en pergamino. Inmediatamente, Hermione formuló un hechizo de forraje sobre los horarios de ella y de Nowe para que no se manchasen o rompiesen.

Las clases empezaron y Nowe se dio cuenta de que, por lo menos para él, era muy fácil. No sabía por cual razón, tal vez porque siempre había deseado que la magia existiera y al verse ahora en esa situación deseaba aprender todo lo que pudiese. En las clases de transformaciones y encantamientos no había quien le ganara a realizar los hechizos y contrahechizos, sus primeras pociones le salían perfectas( aunque con un poco de ayuda de parte de los conjuros) y en general, las clases le iban bien. Sólo una persona le hacía sombra, y era Hermione. Ellos solían pasar las tardes practicando nuevos hechizos y haciendo los deberes. Aunque en los ratos libres solía ir con Ron y Harry, y así fue como una tarde de viernes se encontró tomando una taza de té y un trozo de pastel. Y cuando de repente Harry gritó a Hagrid:

-¡Hagrid!¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños!¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Harry ya les había contado a Ron y a Nowe qué habían hecho el día su cumpleaños y los lugares que habían visitado, y el pequeño paquete que Hagrid había sacado de la cámara 713. Nowe cogió el recorte del periódico y lo leyó. El número de las cámaras coincidía. Sea lo que sea, debe de ser algo muy importante, sino, ¿que molestia de entrar en Gringotts a tu propio riesgo de morir? pensó el avatar.

Cuando abandonaron la casa de Hagrid y se dirigieron a Hogwarts, Nowe fue el primero en hablar:

-Harry, ¿qué crees que había en el paquete?

-No lo sé, casi ni lo vi. Hagrid lo guardó muy rápidamente-le respondió el ojiverde

-¿Qué raro no? Creo que necesitaremos una nueva opinión-dijo Nowe

-Oh por favor! ¿No te referirás a tu súper-amiga-del-alma Hermione? ¿ Verdad?-dijo Ron.

Se hizo el silencio, así que el pelirrojo volvió a preguntarlo de nuevo con un tono desesperado:

-¿Verdad?

-Pues mejor ella que cualquier profesor y cualquier alumno de dentro del castillo-dijo Nowe mientras subían las escaleras y aceleraba el paso hasta que empezó a correr y sin darse cuenta llegaba al cuadro de la dama gorda en menos tiempo del que creía.

Al entrar en la sala común vio a Hermione en una mesa haciendo los deberes y ella le dijo:

-¿Qué tal la cita con el guardabosques?

-Sin comentarios-le respondió él

-¿Y Harry y Ron?

-No lo sé, los dejé atrás hace rato.

-¿ Y eso?

Nowe le explicó todo lo que había pasado y le preguntó:

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

-Que Ron siempre me cayó mal-le dijo ella.

-No yo digo de lo de la cámara.

-Es…extraño. No se, ¿que puede ser tan importante como para colarse en Gringotts?

-Eso es lo que yo pienso.

Esa noche Nowe se puso a pensar en aquel objeto y pensando, pensando se acordó de que sus poderes de avatar no habían funcionado desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y pensó que al día siguiente lo buscaría en la biblioteca. Sabía que Hogwarts estaba protegido contra las artes oscuras y aparatos muggles y un largo etc. Pero un mago siempre es un mago, ya sea avatar, animago etc.

Era el primer sábado de su primera semana en Hogwarts y Nowe ya se pasó el día en la biblioteca, junto a Hermione, que actualizaba sus deberes cada vez que encontraba una palabra nueva. Dudaba mucho que Harry y Ron se hubiesen levantado ya, aunque la castaña y él llevasen levantados casi tres horas. Nowe buscaba en la historia de Hogwarts por si encontraba algo que le diese una pista de por que no podía usar sus poderes. Al no encontrar nada se metió en una sección sobre Hogwarts y de repente se acordó. Volvió corriendo a la mesa en que estaba Hermione y le dijo:

-Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo que irme, he…. quedado con Harry y Ron en el comedor a las… -miró el reloj- once y media y ya llego tarde chao!

-Adiós, aunque no es muy verosímil.

Nowe corrió hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso y una vez allí, se dirigió hasta el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y miró al muro y pensó: Quiero un libro en el que esté escrita toda la historia conocida y no conocida de Hogwarts . Lo pensó tan intensamente, que creyó que le iba a explotar el cerebro, pero al instante un pomo apareció sobre la pared y ésta se volvió de un tono marrón madera y Nowe vio la puerta. Sin dudarlo, la abrió, entró y la cerró. Allí pudo ver como sobre muchas estanterías habían muchos libros con encuadernaciones viejas pero en el centro de la sala, y sobre un pedestal había uno especialmente viejo y grueso, en cuya portada se podía leer:

-Lo siempre se ocultó de Hogwarts. Rumores, verdades y mentiras de la escuela de magia de Inglaterra.

Nowe lo abrió y vio que en la primera página había una nota que decía:

-Durante este libro se hará referencia a otros, para más información, consulte esas referencias al final de este libro. Los libros que busca podrá encontrarlos en las estanterías de esta sala.

Nowe se quedó atónito al leer aquella última frase, era como si el libro supiese donde se encontraba. Pero, eso no era posible pensó. Siguió leyendo y vio que empezaba con la fundación de Hogwarts, pero hablaba sobre lo que era aquel lugar antes de que ningún castillo fuese construido. Un vasto páramo, salvaje con un bosque cercano, lleno de misterios y enigmas con todo tipo de criaturas, según ese libro, ese bosque se extendía más de 1000 millas aunque no lo pareciese, pues era un bosque maldito y sobre cuatro magos, que decidieron que la magia no debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y decidieron Construir un colegio de magia. Sin embargo a la hora de hacerlo, se pusieron a discutir sobre el aspecto del colegio. Rowena dijo que debía de ser un castillo, porque sería majestuoso y grande. Godric dijo que estaba de acuerdo y que el colegio incluiría un lago, y debían colaborar a la hora de ocultarlo de los muggles. Helga estaba de acuerdo siempre que hubiesen montañas cerca, pero Slytherin, no. Salazar deseaba construir el colegio bajo tierra, para no tener que ocultarlo a nadie, y si algún muggle lo descubría no tendría mucho tiempo para vivir y contarlo después. Además decía que debía estar cerca de un pantano o un bosque.

Los fundadores intentaron ponerse de acuerdo y llegaron a lo que es hoy Hogwarts. Pero todos querían siempre más de su parte que de la de los demás, así que cuando construyeron el castillo con un par de hechizos, cada uno usó sobre el castillo el mismo hechizo, la capacidad de autoconstruirse. Ninguno contó con los hechizos de los otros, lo que provocó que el castillo de Hogwarts, tuviera una especie de vida propia, con el paso de los años este vida ha ido apagándose hasta tal punto que nuevas salas son casi imposibles de encontrar.

En este tramo, Nowe saltó algunas páginas y leyo:

Los fundadores fueron más lejos aún, cada uno de ellos construyó dentro de los terrenos del castillo, innumerables salas y pasadizos que ocultaron a los otros fundadores, aunque el único que ha pasado a la historia como tal fue Salazar Slytherin.

Nowe cerró el libro y se puso a pensar. Ese libro era un tesoro, aunque no se puede estar 100 seguro de que sea verdad.


End file.
